The standard preparation of 2-nitro-2-methyl-1-propanol by the action of formaldehyde on 2-nitropropane in a basic medium is known. The basic agent is used in molar proportions or preferably in catalytic amounts; and the bases used are generally alkali or alkaline-earth metal hydroxides, basic ion exchange resins or tertiary amines. The reaction is carried out in an aqueous or water-alcohol medium. After reaction and salification of the base, there follow the operations of concentration, selective extraction and crystallization in a suitable solvent. It is understood that these series of manipulations are long and tedious, further requiring recycling of the solvents used during condensation and crystallization, and resulting in an uneconomical process.